


To Forget

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [9]
Category: Spoiler - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Dark Bingo fill "Forgotten"</p><p>Fandom is at the bottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forget

His dreams always started the same way; peacefully, pleasantly, perfectly. The forest around him was infused with a feeling of home. The breezes gently stirred the branches; birds chirped and flitted around in the lofty heights of the canopy. Small furry critters climbed the trunks of the trees, chasing each other in their mating dances and games.

Greens and browns, interspaced with filtered golden sunlight dominated his dreams at the start, he felt content.

But always, the dreams darkened. The filtered sunlight faded away. The chirping of birds went suddenly silent and every furred tail disappeared into a hiding hole. The intruder had come into the woods. The destroyer walked the trails. The forest met the intruder with the only weapon it could muster; silence. A weak and futile effort, for the destroyer carried with him the means to his end.

Sometimes, the light would catch the weapon in his dreams; he would spy the sharp blade in the destroyer’s grip. Other times, he would not see the razor edge until the weapon was raised. But always, always, he felt the bite of it as the axe fell. If he was lucky, he woke with the first stroke. Oftimes, he felt each and every strike, waking only when it was over and done.

He always woke with tears on his face, usually with his throat raw, his wife clinging to him, attempting to sooth him, stroking him with soft hands, kissing his brow and holding him as he shook.

That was when he dreamed of wood.

 

The weight pulled at him, holding him down as he searched the sea depths. He could not remember what he searched for in these dreams. He remembered the cold of the water; it soaked into his limbs as he struggled to move about.

There was a sense of imperative, something he had to do beneath the sea. Something he had to find.

Darkness came again, a shadow crossing over him. The brightly colored creatures of the sea that had been frolicking about him as he wandered disappeared in a flash. He was alone in the shadow. And then all was darkness.

Again, he woke from these dreams in a panic, with his wife comforting him as best she could. He woke drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, surfacing as if he had been drowning.

That was when he dreamed of water.

His gentle wife understood that he fought these demons each night; these memories that only came in his sleep, and disappeared upon waking. His childhood had been forgotten, yet somehow it was struggling to rise to the surface in the night to be acknowledged.

Sometimes he dreamt of carnivals, a fair to rival any that travelled the countryside. So vivid were these dreams that he knew they had to be memory. But trying to grab hold of them only made them slip further away. There were seemingly no cares in this world of fun, no responsibilities, no duties to carry out.

But there was a darkside to this world, boys lured away from home with the promise of a world of forever fun paid for their frivolity with their humanity. They became beasts of burden, forever to toil away for their new masters.

He felt the change coming over him, and he feared it. And so, in his dreams, he escaped. He ran. And still, a change came over him and he became something other than what he was before. Was it something that he had truly longed to be? Was this truly his one desire? He was no longer of the wood, he was something else.

Forever changed. The past gone and forgotten.

 

The End  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Spoiler  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The fandom is Pinocchio


End file.
